hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
North Korea - Female
North Korea (북한 - North Korea) is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the country of North Korea and is also the older sister of South Korea. Her human name is Hyun Jae Song '''(송현재 - Song Hyun Jae). '''Note: North Korea is a fan-made character. Appearance Main Article: North Korea Clothing North Korea has long black hair tied into a high ponytail with a red hair tie. Her eyes are amber-colored. She has pale skin and is taller than her brother, South Korea. Normally, North Korea is seen wearing a crisp dark-green military uniform and hat, but she was once shown in a blue and white hanbok with a red hibiscus in her hair, which had been let down. North Korea has impeccable posture and often has a cold, detached look on her face. She usually carries around a sheathed hwando and a small whip. She is quite muscular due to her experience in war and has multiple scars, the most noticeable of which is from the outside of her right knee to her ankle. Personality and Interests North Korea is very quiet and cold. She does not speak often and when she does, it is to criticize or belittle someone or something. She can say literally anything without an expression on her face. It is almost impossible to tell what she is thinking unless she says her thoughts aloud. North Korea is shown to be extremely serious and, sometimes, very ruthless. She puts honor and her nationality first instead of family (shown by her treatment of South Korea). She can also be slightly violent, though only when she is angry. Mostly it is her 2P! counterpart that enjoys pain and violence. She always speaks shortly and to-the-point, and is only respectful to her elders. Therefore, she expects South Korea to respect her, while she does not really respect him. North Korea is very smart and wily, though she often waits to show her true talents and smarts. She is very gifted with strategy, but sometimes loses herself in anger and acts impulsively. She likes modern weapons like guns and bombs, though she still slightly prefers older weapons like her hwando. It is shown that North Korea secretly likes art and nature, and is much calmer when she is painting/hiking. Relationships South Korea Main Article: South Korea North Korea and South Korea are not on good terms. North Korea expects South Korea to respect her since she is older than him, but he treated her like a friend. This rubbed her the wrong way and she distanced herself from him even then. Currently they do not speak to each other. North Korea may very well hate South Korea at this point, and their relationship will probably never be what it once was. China Main Article: China North Korea does not have an obsession with China like South Korea does, but when she was younger she also wanted to be noticed by him. When she grew older, she realized that China did not like her and therefore grew bitter to him. Once, after she became older, China tried to give her some cooking but she refused and walked away. She can hold a grudge for a very long time. Hong Kong Main Article: Hong Kong When she was younger, North Korea and Hong Kong were good friends where China refused to acknowledge her. North Korea may have harbored feelings for Hong Kong, as well. When North Korea grew older, she realized that China did not like her and, in her anger, cut ties with Hong Kong, something that she regrets every once in a while. It was shown that Hong Kong still wishes they were friends as well, but both countries are simply too stubborn to apologize. Taiwan Main Article: Taiwan Taiwan, when she was younger, viewed North Korea as a mentor and looked up to her. North Korea enjoyed this attention and allowed Taiwan to be her friend, which brought her total friend count to two. However, when Taiwan grew older she saw how ruthless North Korea was and cut ties with her. This made North Korea extremely angry. While Taiwan was afraid of North Korea's anger, she still refused to remain friends. Eventually North Korea calmed down but she was still very bitter. She currently dislikes Taiwan very much and refuses to acknowledge her presence in a room. Vietnam Main Article: Vietnam Vietnam and North Korea used to be good friends. Both were quiet and serious, and their friendship blossomed when they were younger. However, in recent years their friendship has declined and now both countries are rather bitter with each other. Japan Main Article: Japan Like South Korea, North Korea looks up to Japan while giving the pretense that she hates him. However, she is much less vocal about it and while she does insist that she created the term tsundere, she does not openly disagree with everything Japan says. She does still prefer to agree with America than with Japan, of course, even when Japan and America have already agreed. Name Her first name, Hyun Jae, means "wise and respect", two of her most valued traits. She is very proud of her name. Quotes * "The smarter you get, the less you speak." (North Korea) Trivia * North Korea sometimes regrets pushing all her childhood friends away, though she would never admit it. * She does not drink alchohol. Instead, she likes tea. * She once tried smoking, but hated it and since then could never look at a cigarette the same way. * She cannot cook and often burns her food. After a cooking disaster, she likes microwave dinners much better. * She dislikes music and is very annoyed when Tokyo plays her koto, often telling her to pipe down. Gallery nyonorthkorea.jpg|North Korea (북한 - North Korea) Category:Female Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Fanmade Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Characters